Ruth Aldine
"Truth is, I'm kinda supposed to be your nemesis. Pleased to meet you." Storia Background Luca, i poteri, Luca è matto, mamma muore, Luca muore, bello schifo. Xavier Institute (2035) Essere Cassandra non è il miglior modo di socializzare. Quest For Magik (2036) Gite all'inferno e amenità del genere. Young X-Men (2037) Non so niente di questa bambina ahahaha. X-Men Legacy (20??) And I hate him, and he hates me, What a wonderful animosities, Besides his hat hair he wears no clothes, Now I have someone to opose... ~ davvero capirò cosa succede. Immortus Event (2043) Ci sono i mostroni ma ormai è abbastanza fica da stenderli tutti. Poteri e abilità Poteri Ruth è una nata mutante con poteri di origine psichica. *''Telepatia:'' È capace di leggere le menti e osservare i sogni, per quanto non abbia più la capacità attiva di trasmettere i propri pensieri ad altri per comunicare. **''Precognitiva: ''Ha visioni di eventi che sono destinati ad accadere, spesso sotto forma di sogni. **''Retrocognitiva:'' Nello stesso modo è in grado di osservare eventi passati. **''Chiaroveggente:'' Può vedere senza distinzione luoghi molto lontani da lei, nel suo presente, così come quello che la circonda: usa questa abilità per muoversi nello spazio, essendo fisicamente cieca. **''Proiezione Astrale: ''Può proiettare la sua forma astrale, sia sul piano astrale che su quello fisico. Sul piano fisico può percorrere distanze anche molto vaste, sul piano astrale è in grado di creare oggetti psionici e manipolare l'ambiente. Può usare la propria forma astrale per comunicare con altri a piacere, o anche attraverso il contatto con pensieri e memorie altrui. **''Immunità telepatica:'' A causa del suo danno cerebrale, il flusso cognitivo di Ruth può essere difficile o impossibile da leggere, anche per i telepati più esperti e potenti. Questo non la rende però immune ad altri assalti di tipo telepatico, come ad esempio la possessione. *''Immunità al reality warp: ''wip Il pacchetto di poteri di Ruth includeva anche altre abilità, ma lo scontro con l'anima morente di suo fratello le ha causato un danno cerebrale che le ha precluso tutte le abilità non strettamente passive, che includevano: *''Telecinesi'' *''Manipolazione del Caos:'' poteva manipolare gli eventi nel loro raggio di possibilità per raggiungere il risultato desiderato. *''Possessione Psichica:'' poveva possedere fisicamente il corpo di altri. *''Influenza mentale:'' poteva manipolare gli altri per far percepire o credere quello che desiderava. Abilità * Debolezze *'Danni cerebrali': la perdita della metà attiva dei suoi poteri è stata causata da una vera e propria lesione cerebrale. Perciò, oltre a non poter recuperare integramente quelle funzioni, spesso può confondere chiaroveggenza con precognizione, o non distinguere il sogno dalla veglia. *'Disfunzioni del linguaggio': i danni cerebrali hanno anche compromesso le sue abilità comunicative. Intercala ogni poche parole con particelle come "sì, no, grazie, prego, scusa", rendendo i propri discorsi, già fumosi, di ancora più difficile comprensione. *È fisicamente cieca: le sue orbite sono ricoperte di carne, ed è priva anche di condotti lacrimali, per cui non può piangere. *'David Haller'. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Benda bianca *Tuta X-Men *Pixie (può lanciarla sui nemici all'occorrenza) Altro Altri Universi *In''' Earth-10812''' è Ruth Aldine. Stessa storia, ma a tarparle i poteri è lo socntro con l'anima morente di sua sorella Lucia. È un 4 scala Kinsley. *In Earth-88108 è Ruth Lehnsherr, figlia di Rogue e Magneto. Non è matta, ha gli occhi, pesta come un trattore. Prestafaccia Leigh Lezark Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1; *Team Aiuto convertito in Team Science; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è ?'''; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un'Insana'; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una '''Corvonero'; *A Westeros sarebbe ?; Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 2 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men